


BONDING

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Noctis and Luna bond physically the only way any sane, horny young person would... by fucking a time-manipulating dog.





	

Noctis and Luna bond over Umbra’s dick.  
  
It’s the only way that they can physically bond, no matter how fucked-up it is, but Noctis stopped caring years ago. Their notebook was always the innocent side of it, the pure and beautiful connection between souls, but it was always with his boycunt strained around a fat knot that Noctis felt closest to her.  
  
What was Luna’s pussy like? He always wondered as he pulled his pants down and sunk to spread knees, then raised his ass while reaching back to pull his cheeks apart and show off his wrinkly, loosened hole to Umbra. Were her folds as neat and pink as her lips, or were they long, ruffled and brown? Did she shave, or did she have a wild tangle of pubes that caught runny dog cum when the knot slopped out of her and a torrent was unleashed?  
  
Umbra knew his instructions, though. He trotted around to Noctis’ front and rolled onto his back, displaying his fluffy sheath and bouncy little balls as the red, slimy tip of his prick started to peek out of the fur. Noctis didn’t need to be told twice. He stroked Umbra’s belly as he lowered his face down and took in a deep breath of doggy-musk before wrapping his lips around the thin, pointy tip.  
  
 _This has been in Luna… is this how she tastes?_  
  
The taste of raw cock, sheath slime and spunk overpowered any residue, but he could smell something else in the fur as he buried his nose in it, feeling Umbra’s dick extend into his mouth and start to swell. Did Luna suck Noctis’ ass off of her loyal dog’s cock, too? Did she search frantically for the scent of his guts, just to feel close to him? It made Noctis’ prick dribble and his ass flex as he gulped down Umbra’s shaft to where he felt the bump of his knot, then dragged himself off of it for air.  
  
“C’mon, boy. Show me how you make Luna feel good, okay?”  
  
Umbra wuffed and rolled up to his paws as Noctis turned around on his knees to present his winking boypussy, desperate to be filled. He grunted as Umbra jumped up to mount him, the dog’s weight always a surprise, and helped to guide the dripping tip to his entrance. It never hurt going in, brought to full length but not full girth by his mouth and wilted so slightly; it pierced into his body with a vulgar squelch and the moment it was in, Umbra didn’t need encouraging.  
  
 _She moans, doesn’t she? She lets you breed her pussy and her asshole before I could…_  
  
All he could think of as his asshole was reamed by a dog was Luna’s pussy stretched around it, his beautiful, pure beloved rocking her hips into an animal’s, her intestines and womb flooded with dog-spunk, her g-spot hammered as his prostate was until she came, screaming, every time in Noctis’ mind.  
  
His favourite part was the knot, yanking his asshole open as he was fucked on the last few inches of dick behind it and Umbra squirted a torrent of thin, slick beast-spunk into his prince’s guts. Noctis humped the weight of the knot against his prostate and came with a squeal, savouring being seeded, until Umbra swung his leg over and dismounted. Tied together, Noctis felt his belly bloat and each pull as Umbra grew impatient made him mewl.  
  
Stuck there, he wrote to his beloved.  
  
 _I will see you soon and then, you can see me bred as a bitch with your own eyes. I love you so greatly, so deeply, that it is my wish for your joy, your pleasure, wherever it may be found._  
  
Umbra popped out and Noctis’ cunt gaped as his belly drained, precious dog-cum pouring out of his body in fits and starts. He was hard again within moments, dreaming of Luna’s gaping pussy as a tongue started lapping at his swollen anal cuntflesh and messy balls.  
  
One day, that would be Luna’s job.


End file.
